swtorcotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ace WhiteWing
The Jedi and the Sith hate each other. The Jedi are known to wear bright colors and the Sith wear dark colors. You could probably be accused for hating someone for the way they dress. - Ace WhiteWing Ace WhiteWing Ace WhiteWing is a mentally insane and completely psychotic Kushiban from Endor. He is Tyrav WhiteWing's brother, but his involvement in his brother's history has been removed from Tyrav's history in the data records... perhaps Tyrav's history has been tampered with. Ace WhiteWing is purely for role playing purposes. History Childhood Ace was born into the Kushiban family that included Tyrav WhiteWing. After he was born, he was raised like any Kushiban child, but some years after he had grown a bit, he was taken by a rogue Ewok tribe and made into a slave. The Ewoks had been exiled from their tribe, so they would often beat Ace simply because they felt like it. Therefore, Ace learned the harsh feeling of the beatings from a very young age. As Ace continued to grow, he would rebel against the Ewok's demands, and would often be repeatedly beaten or tortured until he did as he was told. Ace would either rebel or do as he was told, pending on the days he was told to do something. Ace was known for being very quick, however, so he would always get his job done faster than he needed to, which would result in another beating. Throughout his childhood, Ace was beaten and tortured through and through. By the time he reached his teenage years, he was already beginning to show signs of psychosis. Teenage Years By the time Ace became a teenager, he had adjusted to the beatings and the torture. He began to laugh about it, so the Ewoks resorted to new strategies; they would whip Ace if Ace slipped up. This is why Ace has so many scars on his chest, but they are mostly concealed under his fur. It was also, within Ace's teenage years, that he developed an imaginary friend named Frederick. Despite Frederick being an imaginary friend, Frederick is, in fact, Ace's Force Sensitivity in his mind. He sees a mental image of a person doing stuff for him, which is why he is able to lift objects. Ace would often be seen talking to his friend, Frederick, while working, and if the Ewoks caught Ace doing so, they would beat and whip Ace again. It was not long before Ace started to develop a sinister giggle and terrifying laugh. His laughter echoed through the chambers of the hidden Ewok camp every time he was tortured or beaten. Finally, when Ace reached the age of eighteen, he began to plot the tribe's death. It didn't take much plotting, though. Psychosis By the time Ace was eighteen, he was completely psychotic. The Ewoks would not allow Ace to carry around weapons, but one day, the Ewoks found a dagger in Ace's belt. When they tried to take it from Ace, Ace grabbed one of the Ewok's wrists and twisted it to stun him, right before he drew the dagger and cut off the Ewok's wrist. The Ewok began to flail around as he screamed in pain. As he screamed, Ace kicked him in the lower jaw, knocking the Ewok over. Ace knelt down to the Ewok and tied him down with some ropes nearby, then slowly began to skin the Ewok alive. While the Ewok screamed, Ace sang "Hush little baby" to him, and would often say "Shhhh" to him, in a calming way, to try and calm the Ewok down in the process. Finally, when the Ewok had ultimately died of shock, Ace took the key from the Ewok's belt and got himself some clothes so he could leave the tribe. The other slaves were still in their cages as Ace left, but despite them crying for him to let them out, he just continued to leave. It has been five years since Ace left the tribe... one can only assume that Ace allowed the other slaves to starve to death. Ace traveled to various different planets, and eventually developed a sense that he was a Harbinger of sorts, and he would bless those who were unworthy in his eyes. If he blessed them, he would come after them and try to kill them. Ace is also responsible for the destruction of the Ewok Tribe that the Jedi had visited while Tyrav was still living there. Ace was 19 when the Sith forces attacked the Ewok Tribe, under Ace's order. Category:Sith Category:Kushiban Category:Males